


Delicious Decker

by QueenSnailGoddess147



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A whole bunch of Fluff, AU, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lucifer AU, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, chloe hates lucifer at first, chloe is happy, chloe used to do porn, im bad at tagging, lots of cuddly, lucifer is happy, past pornstar chloe, pornstar chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSnailGoddess147/pseuds/QueenSnailGoddess147
Summary: "“Er, no. I was alone for the night. The club wasn’t open last night.” He said honestly. “Are you sure, Detective? I could have sworn I’ve seen you before, you look so familiar.”She raised an eyebrow at him. “We haven’t met, Lucifer.” She stated flatly, growing tired of his presence, already annoyed. “Can I continue now without you interrupting with your own questions?”Lucifer seemed to completely ignore her request. “Have we had sex?” He asked.Chloe nearly choked on her own spitting, coughing a bit and cleared her throat, surprised at his bluntness. “No!” She hissed. “We have most certainly not had sex!” "A story in which Chloe had once upon a time been a pornstar, and Lucifer gets the chance to meet his fantasy of many years. That goes to say, when he said he wanted to get Chloe Decker in his bed, he surely didn't expect it to turn out the way that it did.





	Delicious Decker

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this popped into my head this morning, so I just had to make a quick one shot to get it out of my system! 
> 
> Maybe I'll make a longer version of this in the future with more depth, but I don't know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chloe had done plenty of things in her past that she regretted, some things more than others. But that was how life went, wasn’t it? Everyone had regrets, and everyone hides things from others. It was simply human nature, and she came to understand this over the years. Perhaps her secrets were a little bigger than the secrets other people had, after all having formally been an adult film star could potentially ruin her current career as a detective for the LAPD. And she didn’t want that- she finally had a stable job, a job, might she had, that she enjoyed. So she didn’t want something stupid she did in her past to ruin anything for her. Besides, it had been years since she last did anything involving the adult film industry, so there was a very slim chance of any of it getting back to her. Asides from the fact that she only did one video where she showed her face in one scene, for a brief couple of seconds. She was careful, despite how stupid the whole idea had been back then. She hadn’t had much other options, though, being desperate for money and all. 

That was in the past now, she thought, pushing back the thoughts of her past and what she had done and decided to focus on the case she had at hand. 

“What do you got, Ella?” She asked the the dark haired girl who was crouching next to a corpse. 

Ella glanced up to her, a smile on the young women’s lips. “Maybe a robbery gone wrong?” She asked, checking the corpe’s pockets for a wallet, an ID; something that could help solve this case. “No wallet.” She commented. “Judging by the body temperature, time of death was last night about 1 am.” 

Chloe nodded her head as she obsorded the information, placing a finger on her chin. “Thanks, Ella.” She said, smiling softly to the girl before she turned and walked over to one of the police officers on scene. “Any witnesses?” She asked towards a female cop. 

The women pointed towards a male who was standing talking to a couple of other cops. He was tall, with dark hair and wearing a fancy looking tux. “Yeah, he was the one that called it in.” She stated. “Some of the other’s think he should be the main suspect.” 

Chloe raised a brow, looking over to where the male stood. He was chatting some of the other officer’s ears off. “Oh yeah?” She grinned a bit. “Doesn’t look much like the killing type.” 

The officer shrugged her shoulders. “He has no alibi from 12 am last night to now…” She took a second to glance at her watch. “6 am.” 

She nodded her head, the grin on her face disappearing. So there was a pretty good chance this guy was either their killer, or was just some weird guy at the murder scene wearing a tux when it was 70 degrees outside. Chloe quickly thanked the officer before she walked over towards the male and the other cops. “I’ll take it from here, thanks.” She said towards the officers, waiting before they left to look to the tall male. “Detective Decker.” She introduced, crossing her arms and attempted to stand taller, but he pretty much towered over her. “I need to ask you a few questions… Mr.?” 

“Morningstar.” He responding, smirking down at her as he tilted his head. His eyes seemed to check her out, not bothering to hide how he dragged them slowly down her body before they flicked back up to meet her eyes. “Lucifer Morningstar.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Haha.” She said sarcastically. “But I’m going to need an actual name, not a stage name.” She said as she stared at him expectantly. 

Lucifer chuckled softly, digging into his pocket and pulled out his license out of his wallet before handing it to her. “I assure you, it’s not a stage name, Detective.” 

Chloe eyed the license suspiciously before she looked to him and glared. “This could be fake.” She stated, holding it out to him. She watched as he promptly took it, placing it back into his wallet and pants pocket. 

“Oh, but I don’t lie.” He stated, grinning at her. “So it couldn't possibly be fake.” 

“... Right.” Chloe said before clearing her throat and decided to get back to the questions she was supposed to be asking him. Fake name or no fake name, he was still her lead suspect in this case. “Anyways, where we you between 12 last night and now?” She asked. 

Lucifer pointed down the street. “At my nightclub, LUX.” He stated blandly. “Do we know each other?” He asked, giving her a bit of a confused look. 

“What? No.” She refrained from rolling her eyes at him. “Is there anyone who can account for your whereabouts?”

“Er, no. I was alone for the night. The club wasn’t open last night.” He said honestly. “Are you sure, Detective? I could have sworn I’ve seen you before, you look so familiar.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “We haven’t met, Lucifer.” She stated flatly, growing tired of his presence, already annoyed. “Can I continue now without you interrupting with your own questions?” 

Lucifer seemed to completely ignore her request. “Have we had sex?” He asked. 

Chloe nearly choked on her own spitting, coughing a bit and cleared her throat, surprised at his bluntness. “No!” She hissed. “We have most certainly not had sex!” 

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, glancing away from her as he lost himself in his thoughts, searching for where he knew her from. 

“Lucifer, just answers my questions and we can be done here-” She started, but he cut her off abruptly. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed, his eyes and features lighting up as he whipped his head back around to look to her. “You’re Delicious Decker.” He said with a satisfied smirk. 

“Wh-what?” She questioned, a heavy blush spreading across her cheeks as she stared at him, dumbfounded. She couldn’t believe it. He figured it out. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tried, clearing her throat.

“No, no.” He waved a finger in her face, causing her to frown. “Don’t play coy, Detective. You don’t have to be ashamed. If anything, you should be proud…” His eyes grew dark as he licked his lips. “After All, you can take a lot, can’t you?” 

Chloe flushed an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible. She hastily grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crime scene, pulling him over to an area where there were absolutely no cops. “Can you stop?” She snapped, once they were out of earshot from any of her fellow officers. 

Lucifer frowned, whining softly like a child. “But Detective!” He said, leaning closer. “Why would I stop when I have the girl I’ve been fantasizing about for years… right in front of my eyes? You’re what wet dreams are made of.” He said with a cocky smirk. 

“If you haven’t noticed, Lucifer,” She said angrily, still gripping his arm tightly as to keep him from going anywhere. “I have a highly respected job on a police task force, and talking about my past and about that,” She said, putting emphasizes on the word ‘that’. “Could ruin my career completely. So, shut up about it, okay?” 

Lucifer sighed heavily. “Then perhaps you’d like to go somewhere else to talk about it?” He suggested, taking a step closer. 

She blinked, surprised at his advancements. Finally, she released his arm and put her hand on his chest instead, pushing him back. “No.” She snapped, looking offended. “I’m not interested in talking about it- and I’m certainly not interested in having sex with you!” She growled. “For fuck sakes, you’re the main suspect in a murder investigation! Even if you weren’t I would never, NEVER want to even be near you!” 

Lucifer frowned, looking offended for a few moments. She thought he was done then, but apparently he wasn’t. “Then maybe you should handcuff me.” He said, a clear smirk on his lips as he paused. “Tell me, Detective… What do you desire?” He asked. 

Chloe stared at the man in front of him, pissed off and confused. “What?” She asked, shaking her head. “What the hell kind of question is that?” 

Lucifer blinked a bit. “Um…” He cleared his throat. “What do you desire?” He tried again, leaning in a bit closer to her. 

Chloe shook her head against and stepped back. “Nothing.” She snapped. “Alright- enough of this. I’m taking you in.” She said, grabbing him by the arm again and lead him to her police cruiser. She made damn sure he got in the back of the car before hopping into the driver’s seat.

Lucifer sat in the back, staring at the detective through the mirror, watching her eyes. He was at a loss of words. He didn’t affect her, and she didn’t seem to be interested in him at all- sexually at otherwise. For a few seconds the thought that she was asexual passed through his mind, but then why would she had done porn in the past? And how was it possible that he didn’t affect her, not even a little bit? He stayed silent for the majority of the ride, speaking up only when they got close to the station. “Detective?” He asked carefully. She had finally calmed down, not looking as angry, and he didn’t want to upset her again. 

Chloe glanced into the mirror to look back at him. She sighed heavily, looking back to the road. “What?” She asked, not as angry as she had been before. She just wanted to get today over with and finish the case quickly so she would never have to see him again. 

“Why do you think I’m the murderer?” He asked, looking confused now. “I understand that not having an alibi seems sketchy and all, but that certainly doesn’t mean I murdered anyone.” 

Chloe blinked a bit. “Erm… Well, you were also the first person there, and your footprints were the only one’s on the scene.” She stated. “We also don’t have any other suspects.”

Lucifer nodded his head in understanding, looking out his window. “I didn’t kill anyone.” He stated. 

Chloe looked back to him again, pulling into the parking lot of the station. “Okay, then let’s prove your innocence.” She said. 

“Why would you want to do that?” He asked, frowning. “I understand that I upset you before.” He stated. 

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to wrongly put blame on you for something you didn’t do.” Chloe said with a raised brow. “Look, Lucifer, I’ll help you out if you help me out, okay?”

Lucifer looked intrigued. “... Are we making a deal here, Detective?” He asked curiously. 

Chloe paused before shrugging. “Sure. How about, you don’t talk about my past, and I’ll help to prove your innocence- fair?” 

Lucifer nodded slowly. “Sounds very fair. Thank you, Detective.” He said sincerely, pausing briefly. “And I apologize about earlier. It was wrong of me to speak to you in that manner. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Chloe hesitated for a moment. She liked this version of Lucifer much more. He was kinder, more considerate towards her feelings and wasn’t trying to jump in her pants. She nodded her head. “Apology accepted. Just don’t ever do it again.” She said, getting out of the car. She maneuvered to open the backseat, helping him out and began walking him to the building. 

Lucifer smiled a bit towards her, happy with the current situation. He had to admit, it was much nicer when she wasn’t pissed off or upset. She was much nicer towards him and she also wasn’t trying to convict him for murder. That was a plus. 

As they made their way into the precinct, almost everyone stared at Lucifer. Most of the officers there already thought he was the murderer and that the case would be closing soon. Chloe sighed, pulling an extra chair next to her desk, both her and Lucifer sitting down. 

“Everyone here thinks I’m a killer, yeah?” He asked, glancing around the room. Slowly, the officers began to go back to work. 

She nodded her head, sighing. “Yeah. sorry.” She apologized for no reason in particular, turning to start up her computer monitor. It buzzed to life. “Okay, so you said you were at your club all night. Does LUX have any security cameras?” 

He thought for a moment. “No.” He said with a frown. “But there are some outside the building, from the building next to it. They probably caught me going into LUX about 10 at night and leaving about 5 am.” He said thoughtfully.

Chloe smiled. “Okay. Good. That’s good.” She said and patted his arm. “That’s something.” She said, and soon they headed out to follow up on the lead. It didn’t take long to prove Lucifer innocent. By 7 at night she had found the actual murderer. It was a homeless man who had tried to rob the other male, and it had simply gone south. 

“Thank you, Detective.” Lucifer said as he turned to her. By now the sun was starting to make it’s decent beyond the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful red and orange color. 

Chloe looked to him and smiled. “Yeah, of course. I’m just glad you didn’t turn out to actually be the killer.” She chuckled. It would have been really shitty if she would have believed him and he turned out to be the murderer. 

Lucifer nodded, agreeing with her. “... Would you want to join me for a drink?” He suggested. “I promise, no funny business. Just a celebratory drink. On me.” He looked at her with hope filled eyes. 

Chloe slowly nodded her head, letting out a soft chuckle. “Yeah,” She said. “Yeah, that would actually be really nice.” 

LUX wasn’t too busy, but there were people inside. It was a lot more mellow than how the club usually was, and Lucifer was grateful for it. He felt like the Detective wouldn’t appreciate the loudness that was usually LUX. Lucifer lead her over to the elevator, their arms linked together. 

“We’re not going to the bar?” She asked, glancing to him. 

He shook his head. “No.” He said, pausing. “We’re going to the penthouse- if that’s okay with you.” 

Chloe nodded her head and smiled. “That’s fine.” She stated, happy to get away from all the people so she could truly relax. 

The silence that rang out between them was comfortable, nothing that made either of them uncomfortable. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal a lavishly filled room, Chloe couldn’t help but stare and awe. Her house was nice and all, and she was grateful for it, but this was real luxury- something she surely would never afford. 

Lucifer unlinked their arms, walking over to his personal bar and hummed as he looked at all the choices of drink. “What’ll you have, Detective?” He asked, glancing to where she was across the room. She was running her fingertips along the piano, glancing up to meet his eyes. 

“Just a glass of Vodka, please.” She said softly, sitting at the seat behind the piano and stared at the keys with wonder. 

When he walked over to bring her a glass, holding his own glass of whiskey, she looked up to him with bright eyes. “Do you play?” She asked hopefully. 

Lucifer smiled proudly and sat besides her. “Why, of course I play.” He stated. He hummed for a second before playing a slow melody, his hands running over the keys skillfully. 

Chloe smiled as she watched him play, leaning a bit closer. She sipped at her drink, before soon it was completely gone and she placed the empty glass on the piano. 

Lucifer played for a bit before he glanced to her. “It’s funny.” He said. 

She raised an eyebrow. “What’s funny?” She asked. 

“Just this morning, you hated me… And now we’re having drinks together.” He said thoughtfully. 

Chloe paused for a moment. “Well, you’re a lot easier to be around when you’re not harassing me for sex.” She stated, carefully resting her head on his shoulder. 

He tensed for a minute, staring at her in surprised. 

“Don’t get all excited, this doesn’t mean anything other than I’m tired and a bit tipsy.” She said with a small chuckle. “.... And you’re really comfortable.” She mumbled. 

Lucifer let out a chuckle of his own. “Of course, darling.” He said affectionately. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.” He said softly. 

The room filled with silence for what could have been hours, of simply minutes- but they weren’t counting. It was a comfortable silence. Something Lucifer was enjoying more and more with the Detective at his side, her head still resting on his shoulder as her body slumped up against his. He didn’t remember the last time he had had contact with a woman that wasn’t completely sexual. Most likely, never. It was rare that any of the people he slept with would ever want to cuddle, and he was fine with that. He had never thought of himself as much of a cuddler, but this was really nice and he wanted only to get closer and hold her tight to his body. 

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked, interrupting his thoughts and lifted her head to look to him. 

Lucifer hummed in response, looking down to her with curious eyes. 

Chloe sighed softly and looked away. “I know this is gonna sound really weird, and it’s fine if you say no, but…” She paused, debating on whether or not she should ask. It took her several long moments to continue, but she eventually did. “Can we cuddle?” She blurted. “Like- in a platonic way, I guess?... It’s fine if you don’t want to, I get it- you just met me and that’d be weird, right?” She babbled on awkwardly. 

Lucifer smiled softly, touching his hand to her arm. “Yes, Detective.” He answered. “... We can cuddle.” He said softly. “I’m fine with it, I assure you.” 

Chloe slowly nodded her head, getting up from her seat. She glanced from the couch to the bedroom before glancing to him. “Um… Which...?” She asked.

“Whichever you’d prefer, love.” He said, placing a hand in the middle of her back. He followed her as she walked to his bedroom. They both got under the covers in silence. He let Chloe come to him, watching as she hesitantly moved closer to wrap her arms around his middle and place her head under his chin. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder in return, resting his head on her’s. 

“Let me know if you get uncomfortable, and I’ll move away.” He whispered to her. 

Chloe nodded her head, closing her eyes as she sighed softly. This was really, really nice. She never wanted to pull away from him. Never wanted to lose the heat of his body against her own. She didn’t know when exactly, but she ended up falling asleep in his arms, their legs tangled together and the sheets only covering their legs. 

Lucifer didn’t fall asleep quickly, instead staying up to relish in the feeling of having her placed in his arms. But he did eventually fall asleep, his arm draped loosely around her. When he woke up in the morning, she was turned away from him and his arm was now on her hip, resting comfortably. He blinked softly, her back pressed firmly to his chest, her hair in his face. 

He hummed softly, not wanting to get up and risk waking her, so he laid there quietly. It didn’t take long for her to wake up. She stirred softly, yawning and slowly turned over to face him. His eyes were closed, so she hesitated before speaking up. “Lucifer?” She asked, looking at his relaxed face. 

“Hmm?” He hummed, not bothering to open his eyes, but he raised both eyebrows to show he was listening. 

“Did I wake you?” She asked, frowning softly. 

His eyes fluttered open to meet her bright blue eyes, smiling down at her. “No, Detective. I’ve been awake.” He mumbled, his voice rough with sleep still. “Did you sleep well?” He asked. 

Chloe nodded her head softly. “To be honest, I slept better than I’d slept in years.” She said with a small chuckle. 

Lucifer hummed softly. “Good.” He commented and silence fell on the room. 

“Lucifer?” She questioned. 

“Yes?” He asked in response.

It took her a moment before she glanced away. “... Can we do this… often?” She asked him. “The cuddling, I mean.” She clarified. 

Lucifer blinked a bit, not even thinking as he answered. “Yes.” He stated firmly. 

Chloe looked to his eyes, looking all too hopeful. He looked back. He never wanted this to end, never wanted to stop holding her. He watched as she slowly and gently leaned up to place a sweet kiss to his lips. 

Lucifer hummed softly, his eyes shutting as he rubbed soft circles into her hip, reciprocating the kiss. When she pulled back, he smiled softly. “... I never want this to end, Detective.” He admitted. 

Chloe smiled back at him. “Me too.” She agreed, nuzzling her head into his chest and got impossibly closer. 

He could get used to this, he thought. He could really get used to this.


End file.
